Lorelei King
Jordan Watch If you link the above link with information on 192.com, it lists her occupation as Actress | birth_name = Lorelei Elizabeth King | birth_place = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, U.S. | residence = London, England, U.K. | occupation = Actress, Screenwriter, Development executive | years_active = 1981– present | spouse = Vincent Marzello }} Lorelei Elizabeth King '(born 29 October 1953) is an American actress, screenwriter and development executive who has been based in the United Kingdom since 1981. She has narrated audiobooks, acted in radio plays for BBC Radio 4 and appeared on television. Early life King was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania to a Croatian father (originally surnamed Kralj) and a Bulgarian mother. She spent her childhood moving between Pennsylvania, Arkansas and California. In 1981, she planned to move to either Paris, or Yugoslavia, where her family originated, but after a three-day stopover in London she decided to stay in Britain.Staff (22 May 2006). "A voice made for audiobooks", ''Publishers Weekly, Reed Business Information (archived at AccessMyLibrary). Career King has made numerous television roles, which include drama, comedy and children's shows. Her first appearance was in the 1983 drama Murrow, a biography of the American news reporter and political commentator Edward R. Murrow and since then she has had roles in many British shows, such as Series 2 on the Sky One show, Mile High as Fresh! airlines HR boss, Stella Lightfoot, Chef! (as Savanah) and in the ITV soap opera Emmerdale as showgirl Vonda Lockhart. As well as this, she has also had parts in films such as Shining Through (1992), Notting Hill (1999), 24 Hours in London (2000) and The House of Mirth (2000), as well leading her voice to radio shows and video games. This includes Dirk Maggs' adaptations of The Adventures of Superman and Batman: Knightfall. She also voiced the character of Mary Osakwe in the UFO: Afterlight computer game. More recently, she provided voices to small parts in the video games Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017) and Subnautica(2018). In 2006, she appeared in an episode of sitcom Not Going Out as a therapist. She has narrated over 200 audiobooks. King also provided the voice of Samus Aran's Power Suit in a 2005 pinball video game, Metroid Prime Pinball. In 2017 she portrayed the voice of MUTHUR, the eponymous spaceship's computer in Alien: Covenant. King's work also includes: * Voicing several female characters (excluding Bella) in Avenger Penguins; Tabs and Marmagora in Fantomcat; and Wendy, Dizzy, Roley and Packer in the American version of Bob the Builder. * Providing the UK dubbed voice of the children's interactive video toy TV Teddy. * Narrating all audiobooks of the Irish children's cartoon series Dinobabies, as well as books by Janet Evanovich, Darynda Jones, Patricia Briggs, Patricia Cornwell, and Debbie Macomber. In addition to numerous Audiofile Earphone and Audie Awards, she was voted Performer of the Year in 1999 and 2001 by the United Kingdom APA and Best Narrator of the Year by Audible.com in 2011. * Playing all the female roles in Flywheel, Shyster, and Flywheel, that was adapted in the 1990s for BBC Radio 4 from the original Marx Brothers radio series broadcast in the 1930s. * Voice directing the CGI animated series Chuggington and several video games such as Gray Matter and Lost Chronicles of Zerzura. * Writing scripts for Chuggington, Fantomcat, Big Mutha Truckers and Cartoon Network Racing as well rewriting some of the original scripts for Bob the Builder.narrator of "shall we tell the president" by Jeffrey archer Personal life King lives in London with her husband, actor Vincent Marzello."Lorelei King biography", LoreleiKing.com. She is a British citizen. Partial Filmography * Murrow (TV - 1986) as Waitress * Devilman (TV-Mini - 1987) as Dancer/Walla * Angel Cop (TV-Mini - 1989) as Lucifer * Shining Through (1992) as Leland's New Secretary * Intimate with a Stranger (1995) as Ellen * The Saint (1997) as TV Reporter * Painted Lady (TV-Mini - 1997) as Margot * Martha, Meet Frank, Daniel and Laurence aka The Very Thought of You (1998) as U.S. Ground Stewardess * Notting Hill (1999) as Anna's Publicist * 24 Hours in London (2000) as Lloyd * The House of Mirth (2000) as Mrs. Hatch * Surrealissimo: The Scandulous Success of Salvador Dali (TV - 2002) as Caresse * The Falklands Play (TV - 2002) as Jeanne Kirkpatrick * Bob the Builder: The Knights of Fix-A-Lot (TV - 2003) as Wendy Voice * Second Nature (TV - 2003) as Nancy Reed * Bob the Builder: The Live Show (2004) as Wendy * Suzie Gold (2004) as Meditation Teacher * Boo, Zino & the Snurks aka Back to Gaya (2004) as Female Gayan * Bob the Builder: Bob's Big Plan (TV - 2005) as Wendy * Manza Latino: Killer on the Loose (2006) as Felipa * Stan (TV - 2006) as Lucille * Alien: Covenant (2017) as Voice of Mother References External links * * * Lorelei King radio Category:1953 births Category:American emigrants to the United Kingdom Category:American voice actors Category:British television actors Category:American television actors Category:American film actors Category:American television writers Category:Television writers Category:Screenwriters Category:Voice directors Category:Living people Category:Actors from Pittsburgh Category:Naturalised citizens of the United Kingdom